


Lazy Morning

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Morning After, Multi, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean decides that a lazy morning in bed is just the thing they all need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

The bed creaks a little under the weight of three people as they all begin to stir and stretch, bodies still lax and warm in a confusing tangle of limbs that none of them really wants to break even at the beginning calls of bladders and stomachs and thirst.

Juliette is the first one out of bed, giving them each a quick kiss then sliding on an oversized shirt that one of them had left pooled on the floor in their hurry the night before as she makes her way to the bathroom, leaving the two of them to decide if they’ll get up as well or laze around awhile longer.

When Juliette returns a few minutes later, shedding the shirt as she crawls back into bed and immediately pulls Sean in for a kiss as Nick’s curious hands begin to roam up and down, Sean decides that a lazy morning in bed is just the thing they all need to explore each others’ bodies more thoroughly than the frantic, if wonderful, movements of the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
